


A Rough Day

by Nymeria_Stormborn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: -i had to write it down because i dreamt it-, -thems the rules-, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Stormborn/pseuds/Nymeria_Stormborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in resin in a farm building full of musty bodies is never fun, but it might be okay if you had someone to talk to, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rough Day

You could say he’d had a pretty rough day so far.

 

Then again, he thought, as he looked around the spiralled bodies and up the towering walls of the rusting metal container towards the tiny circular peak of starlight at the top, he wasn’t the only one.

 

Feeling slightly hazy from the heroin shot earlier didn’t help the situation much – that dose _really_ was too high. Then again, he realised with a sad sigh, there were very few things to come to mind that _would_ help.

 

As he scrolled through his mind looking hopefully for another helpful thing a panicked whisper travelled from the other side of the container, “Wh - who are you? I heard you breathing, I - I know you’re rea– there…” the sound carried well around the sonorous steel walls across the oddly hard corpses.   _Ah yes,_ he thought, _I suppose that’s where all that screaming was coming from…_

 

“Um hmmm…” he hummed affirmatively.

 

“Wha – what’s happening to us?”

 

“I couldn’t tell you, though I am curious, are you having any trouble moving? I am, perhaps it’s a clue, a glimpse into the mind of … whoever.” He was so close to making it sound so dramatic and poetic, but he just couldn’t think of a less sibilant way of saying madness. One to work on for later, he thought absentmindedly. He had slipped over the s in curious raspily. Standards were slipping.

 

“Yes… I am. I feel like I’m covered in some kind of waxy, powdery glass – god that sounds crazy out loud – and I can’t feel my arms or legs, well at least I can’t move them, they feel as if they’ve been injected with melted Lego or something…”

 

“ – that would be the silicone.” The s rasped and shook, but it was short and his voice was echoing so much that he didn’t think there would be much of it left by the time the screamy man heard it.

 

“The wha-?” the other man’s voice cracked. It seemed his tether was just about ending.

 

“Now look, I don’t why, but somebody wants to keep us here, and I’m not entirely sure he wants us to be alive for the duration. Hence the dead people.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yes. But on the bright side, I’m sure we all look pretty impressive from up top” he said, glancing towards the starlight hole on the roof.

 

“How could you even - ?”

 

“Just being objective. Nothing wrong with that.”

 

“I – “

 

“Ow fuck!”

 

“What.” He didn’t even have enough energy to make it sound like a question, he didn’t really want to know.

 

“Breathed too much. Smells like dead people leaking in the wrong places.” There was a deep dusty cough.

 

“Nice.”

 

“I think I just cracked a little.”

 

“What, do you need to do breathing exercises or something?”

 

“No, I mean I cracked my...” there was a small wet sound then, like when you try to speak but your lungs are full of blood and heroin.

 

“Fair enough.” It was dead silent for a while then, I guess you could say it got a little starrier, but otherwise there wasn’t much way to tell time around about then. “We’re fucked aren’t we.”

 

He exhaled heavily, the harsh creaking from his ribs the last life in the room.

 

_Um hmmm…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the above words. If you like it I can make another chapter, if you like me I can write more stuff. I might write something for the next episode tomorrow *cries in anticipation*.
> 
> As I mentioned in the tags, I started writing this immediately after dreaming it (I have weird dreams) and so I had to finish it. And would not be right to deprive you, the internet, of whatever this is.
> 
> Please leave your extremely critical and beautiful comments below after reading. I will keep them under my pillow at night and read them as I go to sleep.


End file.
